Dangerous Curves
by TaeHan
Summary: Por más que lo intentó, Uchiha no pudo apartar sus ojos oscuros de cada bendita curvatura que poseía el cuerpo de la Yamanaka —mucho menos cayendo en cuenta de lo deliciosamente perfecto que quedaba entallado en aquél apretado vestido de tonalidad negra que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.


**¡Holus!**

 **Sí, he vuelto a mis andanzas de escribir, y ésta vez doy mi primera contribución a una de mis shipps favoritas en el fandom** **Es algo cortito que se me ocurrió en clases —en una importante lección para el parcial que tengo en unas semanas (?).**

 **Tenía muchas ganas de hacer por fin una especie de SasuIno, pues, últimamente he buscado de ellos como no tienen idea —so, algo tenía que influenciarme. ¡Y he creado esto! XD Sinceramente, espero que les guste tanto como a mí hacerlo.**

 **¡Abur!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo he de usar sus personajes para hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos (?).

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene ligero **lenguaje soez, leve Lime.**

Se centrará, sobre todo, en los personajes de **Uchiha Sasuke** y **Yamanaka Ino**. _Leeeeve_ mención de **SaiIno, SasuSaku.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás».**_ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Por más que lo intentó, Uchiha no pudo apartar sus ojos oscuros de cada bendita curvatura que poseía el cuerpo de la Yamanaka —mucho menos cayendo en cuenta de lo _deliciosamente_ perfecto que quedaba entallado en aquél apretado vestido de tonalidad negra que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dangerous Curves**

* * *

 **A** ceptarlo le había costado muchísimo, y no había sido para menos, pues no había querido sentirse como un completo idiota y depravado por fijarse de más en esas cosas tan superficiales. No obstante, no había podido evitarlo. Desde que había regresado a la aldea de _Konoha_ , después de pasar alejado de ésta por dos largos años en la extenuante búsqueda expiatoria de sus pecados, Uchiha Sasuke había advertido con disimulada admiración los cambios tan considerables que tuvieron todos los que, _alguna vez_ , fueron sus compañeros en la academia _ninja_ ; en el cómo habían pasado de ser unos debiluchos y buenos para nada, a extraordinarios _shinobis_ que velaban por la seguridad de su gente.

Empero, y a pesar de haber reparado en las cosas más simples de cada uno de los integrantes de los _once de Konoha_ , más le sorprendió darse cuenta de que se fijaba más de la cuenta en uno de sus miembros en específico; que, inconscientemente, _siempre_ buscaba entre cada habitante de aquella aldea la figura de una mujer que, en un tiempo que se le hizo muy lejano, solía acercarse a él para hablarle con innata coquetería. Se molestó mucho consigo mismo cuando buscaba la manera de recaudar información sobre _ella_ , y más se cabreó cuando se dio por enterado de que sonreía involuntariamente por el mero hecho de saber que se había vuelto una mujer muy fuerte. Sin embargo, el colmo de todos sus males había alcanzado su punto máximo cuando, después de mucho pensarlo, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que había desarrollado una fascinación _realmente_ fuerte por esa rubia tonta de bonitos ojos cerúleos, por Yamanaka Ino.

Se sentía como un completo estúpido por haber sucumbido a aquellos mundanos deseos de querer acercarse a ella y observarla más de cerca sin parecer alguien sospechoso —o incluso algo peor. Pero, tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo por tratar de evitar que esos sentimientos aumentaran de intensidad, a pesar de las _circunstancias_ que se habían cruzado en su camino; después de todo, y aunque quisiera negárselo, él siempre había sido una persona muy impulsiva que se dejaba llevar ante la más mínima provocación —Y, al parecer, Ino no había sido la excepción.

Por eso, tampoco pudo impedir que las _circunstancias del destino_ lo cogieran con cierta tosquedad del único brazo que le quedaba, para entrar en aquella tienda de ropa femenina, ubicada en el centro comercial de la villa.

* * *

Por más que lo intentó, Uchiha no pudo apartar sus ojos oscuros de cada bendita curvatura que poseía el cuerpo de la Yamanaka —mucho menos cayendo en cuenta de lo _deliciosamente_ perfecto que quedaba entallado en aquél apretado vestido de tonalidad negra que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Sasuke observó con atención cada detalle de la mujer frente a él: el larguísimo cabello platinado que caía como cascada por toda su espalda —y que estupendamente se escurriría por sus dedos como el agua de los riachuelos que ansiaba seguir su curso natural. La redondez de sus senos sobresaliendo con exquisitez a través del prominente escote —que, por cierto, pretendía sentir contra su propio torso desnudo, para comprobar lo suaves que parecían ser con solo mirarlos. Y las inmaculadas y largas piernas —que, se imaginó con desfachatez, seguramente se acoplarían con satisfacción a su cintura cuando estuviera encima de ella.

No podía dejar de verla. Su silueta, sus facciones, sus movimientos al mirarse en el amplio espejo, ¡todo era _jodidamente_ perfecto!

Aclarándose la garganta, el poseedor del _Rinnegan_ se removió en su asiento, tratando de encubrir con su única mano el ligero bulto que comenzaba a hincharse debajo de sus pantalones; haberse imaginado la figura de aquella fémina sin el dichoso vestido hizo que se activara de inmediato aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. En sus diecinueve años nunca se había considerado un pervertido, esas cosas nunca le habían interesado en lo más mínimo; por aquél momento, lo único que había en su cabeza era venganza y odio. Pero, ¡oh, bendito _Karma_! Lo único que podía pensar ahora era en cómo llegar a tener a esa mujer debajo de su excitado cuerpo, húmeda y ruborizada a tope, y gimoteando su nombre incalculables veces mientras recibía con exorbitante deleite sus impetuosas embestidas.

Entonces, sin que pudiera premeditarlo, advirtió cómo Ino le dirigía la mirada, a la vez que un ligero tono rosáceo cubría sus mofletes. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, siendo correspondido al instante; la vio aproximarse con cierta vergüenza que se le hizo ciertamente graciosa, y, al estar frente a él, ella exclamó un casi inaudible:

—¿Cómo me veo, Sasuke-kun?

El susodicho estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para responder con burla, sin embargo, cuando la interrogante le fue repetida, alzó una ceja extrañado al percibir la voz de la Yamanaka un tanto diferente — _tal vez demasiado_ , pensó. No podía especificar con claridad qué era, pero presentía que algo estaba mal con la rubia.

* * *

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Parpadeó varias veces hasta que todo a su alrededor se esclareció, se quedó de hielo en cuanto enfocó su mirada en la persona que tenía enfrente, y su mundo se vino abajo al darse cuenta que, _de nuevo_ , se había perdido en sus idílicas utopías. El buen formado cuerpo de Ino se desvaneció de su panorama, pasando a ser uno mucho menos estético; su largo y sedoso cabello fue cortado de tajo, y su plácido color se convirtió en uno muy irritante a sus ojos.

« _¿Dónde carajos…? ¿Cómo demonios…? ¿Cuándo se…? ¿Por qué mierda…?_ »

Esas fueron sus múltiples incógnitas sin respuestas que lo satisficieran. Estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento cuando, de pronto, la escandalosa voz de Haruno Sakura lo hizo quedarse _totalmente_ paralizado.

—¿Qué…?

—Oh, Sasuke-kun~ —La joven de rosados cabellos sonrió divertida ante la cara de absoluta estupefacción del Uchiha, sonrojándose en demasía por lo tierno que se veía ante sus verdes ojos. Dio media vuelta sobre su eje, y expresó alborozada—. Dime, ¿te gusta cómo se me ve este vestido? —Sintiéndose tímida de pronto, Sakura bajó la mirada y balbuceó casi para sí misma—. Te… ¿Te parezco bonita, Sasuke-kun?

La erección que se había empezado a enderezar desapareció casi al instante cuando la Haruno se acercó todavía más a él, inquiriéndole por tercera vez si le gustaba cómo lucía su delgado cuerpo en aquel mismo vestido negro que Ino se había probado frente a él, hacía unos momentos. Sasuke _obviamente_ no proporcionó ninguna contestación, dirigiendo apresuradamente su mirada hacia otro rincón de la tienda, específicamente donde la susodicha rubia que, envuelta en un vestido de color verdoso muchísimo menos revelador que el que Sakura estaba « _modelando»_ para él, reprendía a su novio, Sai, por haberle insinuado que parecía una pera corpulenta.

Entonces el azabache del _Sharingan_ se dio cuenta de que, _otra vez_ , _todo_ había sido producto de su mórbida entelequia; que, en realidad, no había sido Yamanaka Ino quien modeló aquel indiscreto vestido negro para él, sino Haruno Sakura, quien era su autoproclamada _pareja_. Que, por evadir el insoportable espectáculo de la joven de cabellos rosas tratando, _inútilmente_ , de lucir un vestido que sólo la rubia podría hacer resplandecer, se había desconectado por completo de su paradójica realidad.

 _Vaya mierda._

* * *

 **¡Y ahí tenéis!**

 **Un poco de penica por lo de Sasuke imaginándose todo, pero a mí me encanta hacerle estas cosas. Sufre, Sasuke, ¡sufre! XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Un review diría mucho :D Planeo seguir escribiendo sobre esta shipp con una dinámica que estoy planeando para estos próximos días, así que me verán seguido aquí con más salseo XD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
